Karin
Karin Madine Morrow is Coruscant nobility and heir to the influential family Morrow. She holds a University degree in ancient art as well as archaology, and is known to spend time offworld in pursuit of rare artifacts. The Morrows support the Republic wholeheartedly. The lady counts both jedi and members of the Navy amongst her closest friends. First Main Category Subcategory 1 Blah Blah Blah Stuff you want to put in subcategory 1. Be sure to link to other pages from this wiki if they exist. For example, let's say Nash Dragen's father was played. I would now click on the 'internal link' and say... Nash Dragen is the son of What you want to display Subcategory 2 You can put anything you want here. There are unlimited subcategories. If you wanted to add /more/ subcategories, just add another equals sign. Subsubcategory Main Category 2 Subcategory If you wanted to link to something external, like an article, do it by clicking the hyperlink button on the editor, and then do link title that. MAKE SURE WHATEVER INFORMATION YOU LINK ONLY DISPLAYS INFORMATION WITHIN OUR CANON. Or I will be a jerk and remove it :) Main Category Recent Events Training on Carida While Darth Arcanum might have come to the Caridan wilderness to find himself...Cesare has come to prove himself. Up until this point, Cesare had virtually no stories of success, only small amounts of progress marred by failure. Cesare trained intensely with his master, who broke his apprentice down, forcing him to embrace his emotions. Forcing him to become powerful or die. His first real test of his hard work would pay off in his first training duel with fellow apprentice swu:Kalec Mis . Although the other apprentice was more powerful in the Force than he, and received more training with a lightsaber, Cesare quickly defeated him, forcing him to yield and humiliated him before his master. It is then that Cesare fully allowed himself to surrender to the embrace of the Dark Side...and with it, came the power he had long labored to garner. While still an apprentice, this event tipped the scales in favor for the Falleen. He gained a small amount of favor from his master, and to his delight, his reward was to exact the Master's punishment of Kalec's failure. Cesare then used his newly found power to crush Kalec's leg, destroying it utterly. Personality Youth Xarkon was just what one would expect from a Falleen noble child when he was a youth: He was arrogant, spoiled, and vindictive of anyone who tried to beat him at anything. There was nothing the young Falleen didn't feel he wasn't entitled to. In doing this, Xarkon never learned from mistakes, but merely was doomed to repeating them, as was evident from his failed grab for the throne when he was only 70 years old, still a young man. Adulthood Not much had changed when Xarkon left Falleen and became known as Cesare. He was still an arrogant, self-centered man drunk on himself and his success. His coldness and indifference to others exceeded even the stereotype of his typically cold Falleen bretheren, and as a result of this, he made a poor leader, and inspired others to betray him. It was only Darth Arcanum that could save this wretch from himself. Sith As a Sith, Cesare has matured greatly. He is still a proud man; To him Falleen are still the pinnacle of Galactic evolution. But he has learned to give in to the force, and learn humility. As an Apprentice, Cesare was deferential to those who were more powerful to him, and learned to be meek, and reserved. At this stage in the training, Cesare had to learn what it was like to be inferior, so that he could truly excel and become a superior Sith. Recent Changes Now that Cesare has tasted power, he is regaining confidence in himself, and in his abilities in the Force. Cesare knows when to be deferential without being weak. He knows that the Force is the only path to salvation and power, and those without it are merely tools to be used. Essentially, Cesare has learned how to reconcile his Falleen ego with the reality that he must constantly improve himself, and there will always be someone more powerful than he. Force Abilities Cesare's standout abilities have yet to surface, but the Falleen seems to prefer to use a combination of his force abilties and Verdanaian "Sliding Hands" Martial arts abilities to painfully and slowly kill his enemies, though recently his abilities with a Lightsaber have begun to blossom. Character Logs Log Template Category:Player Characters Category:Original Characters Character